Tomodachi (友達)
by Akarijeong
Summary: Pada awalnya Jaebum dan Jinyoung bersahabat (rating menipu guys, i've told you)


Pairing : JJP / BNyoung / BNior

AU

Enjoy!

Ficlets Fics

Memasuki bulan Juni awal, suhu di Kota Seoul mulai menghangat, memasuki musim panas, orang-orang kembali menghindari pakaian berbahan hangat dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih ringan, sebagian orang ada yang masih mengenakan pakaian tebal dengan alasan udara masih terasa sedikit dingin. Nampaknya Park Jinyoung mengikuti kaum mayoritas, hari ini Ia bahkan mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut dengan T-shirt bermotif garis-garis besar horizontal, terlihat sedikit colorfull dengan warna biru di bagian lengan. Jaebum hanya menghela napas menyaksikan Jinyoung yang menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin seakan puas dengan penampilannya. Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya Jinyoung memang terlihat manis hari ini, bahkan baginya Jinyoung selalu terlihat manis, tapi tentu saja Jaebum tidak pernah berkata langsung pada Jinyoung seperti itu, mungkin tidak akan pernah, Jaebum bukanlah orang yang bisa memberi pujian secara langsung.

"Jaebum-ah, yang ini bagaimana? Aku sudah terlihat seperti idol belum?" Jinyoung memutar badannya, menghadap Jaebum yang kini tengah duduk diatas kasur miliknya, memandang Jinyoung dengan malas. Masalahnya ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak Jaebum masuk ke kamar Jinyoung menunggunya 'berdandan' dan mendengar celotehannya mengenai –yang katanya- konsep _summer fashion,_ yang lucu adalah saat mendengar Jinyoung bergumam dan memuji visualnya sendiri.

"jaebum-ah." Jinyoung berpose layaknya model-model majalah. Dari pose cool sampai pose –sok- seksi, Jaebum mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"…Kampungan sekali."

Oke, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Jaebum katakan. Jaebum merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang berubah muram, bibir _plump_ itu mengerucut. Jaebum menelan ludah, memikirkan apa Jinyoung benar-benar kecewa karena ucapannya atau tidak. Sejujurnya, Jaebum benar-benar tidak ada niat membuat Jinyoung kecewa, dan lagipula Jinyoung memang tidak terlihat kampungan, apapun yang Jinyoung pakai dari pakaian mahal sampai yang murah menurutnya asal yang memakai Park Jinyoung pasti akan terlihat sempurna. Alih-alih memberikan pujian, Jaebum selalu berakhir dengan melontarkan kata-kata pedas seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, bagi Jaebum ini lebih baik, memuji Jinyoung tidak akan ada habisnya, ingat? Baginya Jinyoung adalah makhluk sempurna, lagipula memuji Jinyoung akan membuatnya runtuh, _bagaimana jika Jinyoung mengetahui perasaannya?_

"Yah.. Im jaebum, berkacalah. Siapa yang memakai sweater setebal itu di cuaca seperti ini?" Jiyoung memutar bola matanya, menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut, kau pulanglah.." Saat itu Jaebum tersadar, hari ini Ia menyakiti perasaan Jinyoung lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku sudah menunggu dan kau membatalkannya, Park Jinyoung?" Jinyoung memutar matanya –lagi- malas kemudian melempar snapback yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Jaebum "Siapa suruh menyebalkan. Pulang sana, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Sensitif sekali"

Jinyoung hanya mengangkat bahu, berjalan ke tempat tidurnya kemudian menarik kaki Jaebum "Ugh, cepat pulang sanaaaa"

Jaebum hanya terkekeh melihat Jinyoung yang kesusahan menariknya, Jinyoung begitu lucu saat menghentakan kakinya karena Jaebum tidak bergerak barang satu inchi pun, bibir merah muda itu mengerucut lucu. Jaebum berada di dunianya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir _kissable_ itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, menyesapnya sampai rasa manis menguar dimulutnya, kemudian Jinyoung akan merintih kecil saat Jaebum tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu refleks membuka mulutnya hingga Jaebum bisa melesakan lidahnya disana, mengeksplor mulut Jinyoung sambil merangkulnya pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya menyentuh—

"Ya! Im Jaebum! Air liurmu menetes!"

Jaebum mengerjapkan matanya, Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dagunya _'shit'_ Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Ia _drooling_ hanya dengan membayangkan berciuman dengan Jinyoung. Jaebum mengangkat kepalanya melihat Jinyoung yang kini menatapnya, mata bulatnya mengerjap –lucu- berkali-kali, matanya kemudian beralih pada bibir Jinyoung yang menjadi objek fantasinya tadi, mulutnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatnya dua gigi depannya. Jaebum mengusap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian meraih lengan Jinyoung yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapnnya, Jaebum menarik Jinyoung sampai ke pelukannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya Jinyoung bergerak tidak nyaman.

" J-jaebum.. a-apa yang—"

Jinyoung kembali terdiam saat Jaebum mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, tentu saja Jaebum tahu ini bukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, tidak ada skinship meskipun mereka berteman sejak lama, Jaebum khawatir bagaimana jika Jinyoung akan menganggapnya aneh setelah ini, bagaimana jika perlahan Jinyoung menjauhinya karena mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Jaebum-ah.." lirih Jinyoung. Jaebum tidak membalasnya, terlalu takut untuk bicara.

"Jaebum.."

Mata Jaebum membulat saat Jinyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya, hembusan nafas Jinyoung menyapu kulit lehernya dan terasa sangat panas. Bukan, bukan nafas Jinyoung, tapi seluruh tubuh Jaebum kini memanas.

"Apa tidak lelah?"

Jaebum menelan ludah dan berdeham, berharap suaranya akan terdengar baik-baik saja.

"…maksudmu?"

' _oh bagus, suara ku bergetar'_

"Maksudku…" Jinyoung menggantung perkataannya, Ia menyamankan posisinya, jari telunjuknya menari membentuk pola abstrak di dada Jaebum, pelan dan lembut. "…tidak lelah untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Jaebum?"

Jaebum tercekat, pikirannya kacau dengan situasi saat ini, apa yang harus Ia lakukan terlebih dahulu? Menjernihkan pikiran kotornya pada Jinyoung yang seakan menggodanya, atau meminta penjelasan Jinyoung akan perkataannya barusan, jadi Jaebum hanya terus terdiam sampai Jinyoung terlihat jenuh kemudian menegakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggang Jaebum.

"Yah! Kau mendadak bisu ya?"

Ujung bibir Jaebum terangkat saat melihat Jinyoung cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lucu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jaebum ikut terbangun, hingga kini Jaebum terduduk dengan Jinyoung di pangkuannya, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Jaebum dapat melihat pipi Jinyoung bersemu, kemudian Jaebum mengangkup kedua pipi Jinyoung, menahannya di tempat dan mencium bibirnya. _'manis'_ itulah kesan pertamanya saat merasakan bibir _plum_ Jinyoung menempel pada miliknya. Jinyoung tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat Jaebum lebih berani, mengulum bibir Jinyoung dan menggerakan bibirnya disana, Jaebum memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. "Mhh" lenguhan Jinyoung membuatnya berpikir jika Jinyoung juga menginginkan ini, meskipun Jinyoung tidak membalas apapun yang dilakukannya tetapi Jinyoung juga tidak menghentikannya sama sekali. Tangannya kanannya mengusap pinggang ramping milik Jinyoung dengan pelan, sedangkan tangan satunya menelusup ke balik T-shirt milik Jinyoung merasakan lembutnya kulit Jinyoung pada telapak tangannya, Jaebum baru saja berniat untuk mengusap bagian lain mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapati Jinyoung melepas tautan bibirnya kemudian menepis tangannya.

"Ini namanya pencabulan tahu!"

Jaebum menatap sahabatnya –atau mantan sahabat- lalu tertawa. Jaebum selalu berpikir apakah Jinyoung tsundere atau bukan, melihatnya menggerutu dengan wajah memerah seperti itu sepertinya memang iya.

"Bukan pencabulan jika kau menyukainya juga, sayang." Jaebum mencolek dagu Jinyoung dengan jahil. Jaebum melihat gerak-gerik Jinyoung yang gusar.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya" Jinyoung mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Kalau aku? Kau juga tidak menyukaiku, hm?"

Jinyoung menggeleng "Siapa juga yang suka pada pria pengecut, tidak agresif seperti ini."

"Aku memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan, tidak agresif karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman tapi…" Jaebum mengusap pinggang Jinyoung membuat si empunya merinding "aku bisa agresif di satu tempat, tempat ini."

Jinyoung mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil memahami kata-kata Jaebum. Ruangan ini, tempat ini…

"Kamar…"

….

"Iya sayang"

…

…

"Jaebum.. tidak… jangan! ah!ah!"

FIN (?) 

* * *

**Akari's note:**

Hai hehe /waves awkwardly/ bingung mau bilang apa dulu, padahal sih gatau ada yang mau baca apa gak wkwk.

Intinya mm…mungkin ada yang masih inget fanfics yang sebelumnya, yang follow, pm dll, gue mau minta maaf banget udah gantungin ceritanya gitu aja, salah satu alesannya –jujur aja- males. Karna waktu itu udah ga ada feel buat nerusin fanfics pairing –piip- dikarenakan –piip- (?) laluuuuuuu, sadar atau tidak fanfics nya udah gue hapus barusan, alesannya? Karna fanfics gue banyakan rated R lumayan terdeskripsi dengan jelas a.k.a frontal takutnya dijadiin b*c*l wkwk. Ga ding canda. pokoknya maaaaaafff banget buat yang lama nunggu, apalagi yang PM, ku terlalu malu untuk membalasnya shayy TT_TT

Daaannnn, untuk fanfics ini gue sempet-sempetin ngetik malem hari gegara dapet inspirasi malem-malem. jadi kalo endingnya aneh tolong dimaklum yaps, ga sesemangat pas ngetik di awal awal heu.

Skripsi : "oh, so that's why you threw me away? Am I not your priority? When will you graduate?"

.

9 bulan ini –hampir brojol- lagi suka pairing JJP, apa ga MarkJin apa ga Jinyoung-centric. Yaudah lah ya, ini note bisa lebih panjang dari fanfics nya-_- jangan lupa review guys! Kasih feedback, atau request juga boleh, buat update selanjutnya enakan rated M apa rated M, smutt apa smutt or just…whatever /engrish time with youngjae/


End file.
